


Revelations

by newyearsstreamers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Revelations, Gen, Hurt Spencer Reid, Not Canon Compliant, Spencer Reid Whump, Suicidal Themes, because i'm a bit obsessed with that episode, really just the first part, revelations but slightly different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyearsstreamers/pseuds/newyearsstreamers
Summary: “Please, just do it,” he begged of the man standing before him. His voice was just barely above a whisper, and he hoped the people on the other side of the camera couldn’t hear him.The other man was clearly taken aback. “Do what?” he asked. Given that he had a gun pointed at the forehead of the sitting man in front of him, he knew what was being asked of him.He needed the sinner to admit it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. I.

_Revelation 9:6_

_And in those days people will seek death and will not find it. They will long to die, but death will flee from them._

I.

“Please, just do it,” he begged of the man standing before him. His voice was just barely above a whisper, and he hoped the people on the other side of the camera couldn’t hear him.

The other man was clearly taken aback. “Do what?” he asked. Given that he had a gun pointed at the forehead of the sitting man in front of him, he knew what was being asked of him.

He needed the sinner to admit it.

At first the sinner didn’t say anything; he simply collapsed as much as he could in his chair, letting out a heavy sigh as he did so.

“I’m so exhausted,” he said, his voice slightly louder this time.

“What do you want me to do?” the man with the gun demanded. He took a step forward, placing the muzzle against the sinner’s forehead and forcing him to meet his eyes.

If he weren’t already freezing, the sinner might have shivered at the cold metal.

“Please,” he begged with a lowered voice, “don’t make me say it in front of them.” Not moving his head, he glanced at the blinking red dot of the camera next to the doorway before meeting his captor’s gaze again and giving him a nod. “I can’t fucking do this anymore.”

“No,” his captor said. “Tell the other sinners what you want me to do.” When he was followed by silence, he filled in the blanks. “Tell the other sinners how you want me to shoot you right now. Tell them how you want to force me to help you commit a mortal sin.” He gave the sinner a quick, disgusting smile and leaned in until they almost touched noses. “Tell them how you want me to kill you.”

“Please,” he cried. He knew the camera quality wouldn’t be good enough for his team members to see him crying, but he still felt embarrassed about it for some reason. He gulped—a desperate attempt to quell his tears and to clear his throat.

“Please?” his captor repeated. The sinner felt his breath on his face, and hated how his subconscious welcomed the warmth.

“I want you to kill me.”

The man stood straight again. “Don’t you want to be saved?”

“Do I _deserve_ to be saved?”

The standing man smiled at him with malice and pulled the gun away from the sinner’s forehead.

“No, I don’t suppose you do,” he said as he put a single bullet in the chamber. He spun it and aimed it at the sinner’s abdomen.

“For God’s will,” they both said, one voice considerably more hushed than the other.

Almost immediately, the local law enforcement and the five federal agents on the property heard the gunshot.

Almost immediately, the unit chief heard his phone start ringing.

“Hotchner.”

“ _Sir,_ ” the woman on the other end started, her voice devoid of its usual bubbliness. “ _Reid’s been shot._ ”


	2. II.

_Revelation 21:4_  
_He will wipe away every tear from their eyes, and death shall be no more, neither shall there be mourning, nor crying, nor pain anymore, for the former things have passed away._

II.

Penelope hated that she was the only one still at the Hankel home. She hated that she was the only one watching Spencer’s fate unfold live. She hated that she was the only one watching him bleed out. She hated that she was the only one to see Hankel untie Spencer and then leave her coworker—her friend—to die.

 _Alone._ Both of them, they were alone.

Penelope hated that she was the only one to see Spencer stare at the camera, the pain clear in his eyes and the blood coating his already pale lips, and _apologize_.

“ _I’m sorry_ ,” he said, and God, if she wasn’t crying before, she would have burst into tears at that moment. “ _I don’t-I don’t know who’s watching this, i-f any of you can see me. But if any of you ca-an, I’m so s-sorry._ ”

Penelope hated that she couldn’t tell Spencer that they were coming for him, that they would save him, that he _deserved_ to be saved. She hated that she couldn’t help find him; she could only watch as the life flowed out of him in a crimson river.

Penelope hated watching him shiver. She had been able to tell he was already cold, but the blood loss had only worked to exacerbate his shaking.

Penelope hated watching him trying to stay awake, and she hated to watch him suffering.

Penelope did not, however, hate watching Hotch and Morgan burst into the building yelling “ _FBI!_ ” before hurrying to Spencer.

“ _Reid_ ,” she heard Morgan and Hotch say in unison.

“ _Ho-otch? Morg-an?_ ” Spencer’s eyes had been closed, and he seemed to only be able to open them slightly before they were closed yet again.

“ _Yeah, it’s us. Listen to me, pretty boy, I need you to keep your eyes open. Can you do that?_ ” Morgan asked Spencer as Hotch requested medical to their location. The two men helped Spencer to lay on his back on the floor.

“ _Mm, I don’t kno-ow,_ ” Spencer said, gasping in pain when Morgan applied pressure to his wound.

“ _Try your hardest,_ ” Morgan told him. “ _And please, kid, keep talking._ ”

Spencer smiled a lazy, delirious looking smile.

“ _You_ want _me to infodump?_ ”

“ _Yes,_ please _,_ ” Morgan begged. “ _Tell me about_ anything _you can think of._ ”

Spencer was still sleepily stuttering out what he knew of Anglo-Saxon English by the time the paramedics arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i'll do a third and fourth part, but idk, maybe if people want more or if i can think of how i want the third and fourth parts to go. for right now though, it's staying at two. hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
